


Longing for unseen

by AndromedaofOthys



Series: Diamond Heart AU [6]
Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Diamond Heart AU, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Stripping, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: Alternate title: Do not mess with Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo.A visit from a neighboring pest of achaebolclan sends Seungcheol down the memory line and forces Jisoo to show his two lovers exactly who's the boss.





	Longing for unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, when I say explicit... I mean, smut will be in the next chapter. Give me some time people - I'm still very, very new to writing this sort of content! Until then, enjoy a little more world-building!

_Rule 17: Do be discreet – we will not be responsible for your fuckups, only our own._

* * *

Seungcheol pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Thank you Seokkie, I’ll be out in a minute,” the co-owner of _Diamond Heart_ waved the server away, and once he was sure Seokmin had closed the door properly, let out a string of expletives.

Why, oh why did Jeonghan accept these assholes’ call? And under the flimsiest, most see-through excuse ever! Then again, they were the reason Jisoo and Jeonghan came into the shaky-at-best club at the time, just after Doyoon left.

_Jonghyun eyed the bottle of soju between him and Seungcheol intently, as if trying to figure out whether it was worth polishing it off, and Seungcheol could sympathize. Their situation was, to put it bluntly, shit. Doyoon managed to shake everyone’s faith in the confidentiality of _ _ **Diamond Heart** _ _’s staff, and Dongho, Minhyun and Jihoon had just walked out, leaving them only with Jun, Minki and Aron. Fu Longfei, or Jason as the people more often called him, agreed to help temporarily, but four of them could not keep both day and night shifts alive, even if Jonghyun and Seungcheol hopped in._

_They needed new people, new money, and most importantly, a new NDA for the staff and rulebook for the guests for the faith to return to the club._

“_I’m not going to ask Sungsoo-abeoji to finance us again,” Jonghyun murmured, still watching the bottle. “I don’t have the guts.”_

“_We already asked for so much,” Seungcheol agreed. “It wouldn’t be fair, not after how many people he directed our way.”_

_Doyoon, Jihoon and Aron came from Pledis, turned away before they were signed on as trainees; Minki, Jun and Dongho walked in one night, coming from one of the strip clubs nearby which often entertained company CEOs; Minhyun was lured in by the rumors of the club hiring only talented and beautiful kids with dirty hands that Han Sungsoo artfully constructed and let out. Hell, Seungcheol and Jonghyun themselves, after losing their families and deciding they’d drop out of Pledis to earn some money quickly, were all but given the old property in Gangnam that they turned into _ _ **Diamond Heart ** _ _by Sungsoo._

_Now, it was their turn to work their way back up and become what Minki had once suggested as the end goal for them: becoming the most reliable bar for the Seoul underground. A bar that belonged to no one and dealt with everyone, and a bar where information and joy were the only true currency._

_However, the idiots from the nearby _chaebol_ family conglomerate were insisting on buying the club from them and remodeling it for their own bar. Jonghyun had put a hard stop on that, but the messengers just kept coming._

“_Junnie mentioned he knows someone from China who would be willing to help,” Seungcheol suggested after a long pause, taking the bottle and moving it off the table to get Jonghyun’s complete attention. “Zhang Yixing fellow. And Jason says he’s reliable.”_

“_Longfei-ge approves?” Jonghyun finally perked up a little. “Well, better something than nothing… but who knows how long we’ll hold the talks about the club with Jun’s guy – I’d really like to get those cretins off our backs.”_

“_Well, I certainly didn’t expect this when I pictured __**Diamond Heart**__’s owners,” a teasing, drawling voice spoke from the entrance of the club._

_Seungcheol whipped his head around so fast, he felt a crick in his neck, and promptly forced himself to shut his mouth. One would think he’d get used to beautiful people in his life – Minki and Minhyun were ethereally beautiful, Dongho, Doyoon and Jonghyun were handsome, and everyone else were lookers – but this boy? This boy was in Minki’s level of beauty: casual, unrestrained, more akin to a dark-haired, light-skinned wingless angel than an actual human being. Not that the guy behind him was any less pretty – slanted eyes and long legs made Seungcheol dub him ‘Korean Jun’ in his head, though his face was rounder than Jun’s – but the first was the showstopper._

_Jonghyun was the first one who recovered enough to speak._

“_Hello, welcome to __**Diamond Heart**__!” His co-owner sent the duo one of his sweet smiles, the ones he used almost strictly to lower the tensions and everyone’s guards along with it. “May I know your names?”_

“_Yoon Jeonghan,” the angel purred, motioning to himself, and then to his companion. “Hong Jisoo, born Joshua Hong.”_

“_Oh, American?” Jonghyun did not hide his delight._

“Yes_,” Jisoo/Joshua answered in English before reverting to Korean. “My Korean is a bit rusty, but Hannie has been teaching me a lot.”_

“_Would you like me to call you Jisoo or Joshua?” Jonghyun continued playing a perfect host, and Seungcheol was infinitely grateful for it. He didn’t trust himself to be able to speak without stuttering and falling all over himself._

“_Call me Josh if you want English, but Jisoo is fine too,” Jisoo/Joshua dipped his head._

“_Or Shua,” Jeonghan quipped with a smirk. “Or Joshuji.”_

“_Stop it, Hannie,” Jisoo muttered, swatting Jeonghan’s shoulder._

“_Jisoo,” Jonghyun tried out the name, before nodding. “I’m fine with that. Now, what can we do for you?”_

“_I heard you need Son clan off your back,” Jisoo smiled softly._

“_And __**I**__ heard that you’re bloody menaces to them, so of course I wanted in,” Jeonghan cackled, and Seungcheol knew he was completely gone. Nothing turned him on like a duality between outer looks and the actual personality. “Plus, Rennie should be here, right? He and I used to work together… I miss him a little.”_

_Re-_

_Oh. Minki’s former stage name. Seungcheol had almost forgotten it. With everyone using their real names in here, it was difficult to remember how many of them had alternate personas and names._

“_Oh, you’re that Jeonghan Minki spoke about, the second Angel Twin!” Jonghyun grinned before wiping the feelings from his face. “What do you mean, you know about Son clan?”_

“_I’m a stripper and a one-night lay, Jonghyun-ssi,” Jeonghan smirked. “People like to talk when they believe their secrets won’t be let out, or when they think the person telling it won’t be trusted.”_

“_Their loss,” Seungcheol stood up, finally finding enough equilibrium to speak without hiccups. “I guess you know something we don’t?”_

“_Me and Shua both,” Jeonghan corrected him, and Jisoo nodded in confirmation. “It’s nothing too much, just a few secrets of theirs they __**definitely**__ don’t want floating around the underworld…”_

“_Pffft, don’t be coy, Jeonghan-ssi,” Jonghyun laughed. “Your clients aren’t the only ones with loose tongues. Of course we’d love having you – given that the information is good enough.”_

“_It will be,” Jisoo said before Jeonghan could open his mouth, stance confident even as his voice stayed soft and malleable. “I’ve been in their systems for months: their firewalls are only good for keeping plebs out – anyone with little determination and basic pent-test skills could get through – and they have been sharing some juicy stuff.”_

_Seungcheol’s heart made a jump-start. Shit, those two will be the death of him, he could see it._

The memories of how his boyfriends walked into his life because of the two assholes waiting for the audience were nice, but it didn’t make Seungcheol any more willing to deal with them, at least not alone.

“Jonghyun-ah?” he called his partner over. “I need your help.”

“Oh?” Jonghyun walked over, holding one of eighteen binders in his hands. “Is it bad?”

“Son brats are back,” Seungcheol explained crispily, and Jonghyun hummed.

“Sure, no problem, I’ll come with you. S.Coups and JR united, yeah?”

“Thanks, man,” Seungcheol patted Jonghyun on the back and led him outside.

It was still relatively early in the night – it had just passed 10 PM, and Dongho and Bumzu were slotted to switch any moment. Aron and Soonyoung were faithfully guarding the entrance, checking every guest in their internal blacklist and writing down new patrons’ names. Wonwoo and Mingyu were wowing the ever-growing crowd at the bar with the bartending tricks, and Seungcheol could spot Seokmin and Hansol playing host to their regulars in the booths. Jihoon and Jisoo had a night off, Chan was safely back at his home, while Minhyun, Jun and Minghao were lounging in the staff room, waiting for their calls.

Everything was going well.

It gave Seungcheol a little confidence boost, and he all but swaggered over to the most remote and sound-isolated booth in the club. Seokmin had done well in choosing the booth – not only did it provide quiet place for talk, it also had a secret door installed that led to the alleyway that could be used for escorting troublesome patrons discreetly.

“Hello,” Seungcheol bowed slightly to the two youngest Sons sitting in the booth. The alcohol of the night seemed to be pricey dark wine, and two out of the four glasses were already half-filled, but with no signs of being touched otherwise. “Welcome to _Diamond Heart_.”

“Thank you,” Son Hyungmin bowed in return, while his older brother Minseo stayed motionless. “I see this place got back on its feet.”

“All thanks to our main backers,” Jonghyun accepted the compliment at its face value, but added a little barb that _screamed_ Minki. Honestly, Seungcheol thought with a soft smile, they had been completely ruined by their significant others.

Not that he minded, of course. He wouldn’t give up Jeonghan and Jisoo for anything.

“Ah yes, we’ve heard,” Hyungmin tried to maintain some semblance of warmth and politeness, but Minseo’s deadly stare painted a very different picture. “And I see you look very well. The business is going strong, I presume?”

“It goes at perfect pace for us,” Seungcheol decided against specifying just _how_ well _Diamond Heart_ was doing.

There was no need to reveal _everything_, after all. Not when your clients relied on your ability to keep their names off the record when fishing for the information there, and certainly not to the guys who once wanted to evict them.

“That’s really nice,” Hyungmin nodded, and Seungcheol and Jongyhun exchanged looks.

_This guy is actually sort of nice._

_Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we should trust him._

_Yeah, no, no trust, but we should give him some props for at least giving his best._

_True… so we won’t place him on the blacklist?_

_Sure._

Jonghyun reached for the wine, but Seungcheol beat him to it and poured them a glass each.

“How have you been doing?” Jonghyun asked, swirling the wine.

“Very well, thank you,” Hyungmin answered, looking a bit happier now that they all had wine glasses in their hands and talked about familiar things. “After you declined our offers, we managed to buy the _Singing Mermaid_ and turned it into our personal brand name.”

The bragging there was not subtle, but, Seungcheol noted idly as he sniffed at the wine, that was exactly the point. They were here to talk business, not to relax. Little flexing and showing off was to be expected.

Too bad they weren’t fooling Seungcheol and Jonghyun.

“Really? Minki and Jeonghan will be happy to hear their former workplace finally changed owners,” Jonghyun smirked, and Hyungmin paled as he realized Jonghyun knew exactly what _Singing Mermaid _was. Minseo snorted.

“You employ people that worked there?”

“They’re still workers, and we don’t operate like _Singing Mermaid_ used to,” Jonghyun shrugged. “We honestly don’t care about your background as long as you know what you’re doing while you’re here.”

“A strange work ethic for a place that supposedly deals in secrets,” Minseo leaned forward, and for the first time Seungcheol could sense where this conversation was going, and relaxed in his seat, letting Jonghyun take over for this. He was better at manipulating words and people than him.

“The perfect work ethic,” Jonghyun countered. “Information is worth a lot of money, but the trust shown here goes both ways. Do you think our workers are dishonest in the way they work?”

“Yes,” Minseo bluntly put it out, and Seungcheol had to give him props for the bravery. The intimate understanding between clients and hosts in _Diamond Heart_ had never been spoken of like this.

“Then you have never seen one of our hosts at work,” Jonghyun shrugged, dismissing the other man. “S.Coups, please grab Jeonghan or Jisoo, whomever is available right now.”

“Alright,” Seungcheol nodded with a tiny smirk.

_Jeonghan or Jisoo, huh? You’re not playing around this time, Jonghyun._

_I like it._

* * *

“Really?” Jeonghan slid the hand down Seungcheol’s neatly pressed button-up, enjoying the sight of his lover shivering at the touch. “Jonghyun going full out? This I _have_ to see… but promise me something.”

“Hannie…” Seungcheol’s voice wasn’t quite wrecked, but there was a note of raspiness that showed just how turned on he was. “Please, no games tonight. Jisoo’s waiting for us -”

“Shua’s in on this game for a change,” Jeonghan smirked with a wicked promise. “Don’t worry, it’s a just a tiny promise you have to make to me.”

“Okay,” Seungcheol breathed. “Tell me.”

“Promise me,” Jeonghan slid his fingers down Seungcheol’s jaw, admiring once again its sharpness and perfect position against the rest of his face. Oh, he was glad the rest of the world got robbed of this man’s visuals: sharing was not in Jeonghan’s nature. “Promise me no one will look at us and think _you_ are the one in charge of me.”

Seungcheol gulped, and Jeonghan let the words simmer between them.

“Well, I’m sort of your boss -”

“Apart from that Cheolie,” Jeonghan winked and finally tugged on his favorite striped shirt, clipping on the choker that matched the shirt and fluffing his newly dyed silver hair in the mirror before turning back to Seungcheol. “Good?”

“Amazing,” Seungcheol had always been free with praises to Jeonghan and Jisoo’s appearance, and Jeonghan reveled in the attention in a way he hadn’t thought he would ever get to whilst working in _Singing Mermaid_. “May I have the honor to show you off?”

“But of course,” Jeonghan allowed him to walk him out of the offices, navigating the crowd in the club – though not without a number of envious and starstruck eyes following them on the way – and arriving at the far booth.

“Ah, hello Jeonghan,” Jonghyun, the perfect angel that he was, stood up and bowed a little too deeply to him despite him being Jeonghan’s boss. “These are Son Hyungmin and Son Minseo, our honored guests for the night.”

Ah, so this is why Seungcheol pleaded for no more games. It was difficult to keep track of two chessboards at the same time, after all. Jeonghan stretched his mouth in a polite small smile, the one he and Minki used to calm down the first-timers and relax the customers… but that was all in his past. This time, he’ll use his charm in a different way.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Jeonghan bowed to the Sons and demurely sat down next to the younger and more pliable looking Son – Hyungmin, was it? – and touched his glass. “May I? I was in such a hurry to get here, I forgot to ask for a glass from Minnie…”

“A-ah, sure!” Hyungmin let Jeonghan take the glass, and the host could clearly see the beginning of a familiar glint – his charms were working. “I hope we didn’t inconvenience you?”

“Of course not – I work under special conditions here,” Jeonghan explained, weaving the truth between lies and blending it with practiced ease. “I was surprised however – people usually like to notify when they want me several days in advance.”

A lie and a truth – they called several days in advance to talk with Seungcheol and Jonghyun, and Jeonghan or Minki would come in to entertain them later as the part of the deal.

“Ah,” Hyungmin looked a little starstruck. Good. Jeonghan had quickly pinned Minseo as a lost cause – Minki could’ve done it, but Jeonghan liked devoting his attention to only one person, and Hyungmin was certainly an easier target. “So – so do you like working here?”

“Oh, I love it here…” Jeonghan sighed, giving his client a total truth for once. “This place, it feels so safe, you know? No unknown variables, no stray misfortune, nothing. I only have to be pretty, charming and dazzling: everything else is taken care of by someone else for me.” Jeonghan turned and flashed a disarming smile at Hyungmin. “You’re one of the rare ones who wonder about me. They usually prefer me speaking about them and listening to their problems.”

This… was a calculated move, despite being relatively honest. Jeonghan had a lot of experience with reeling people in, and he could guess at the complexes the youngest Son scion had: being dead last, no chance of significant heritage, had to work harder than his brothers to prove himself… he just needed to feel slightly more special than the others to be a total putty in Jeonghan’s arms. And with Jonghyun and Seungcheol effectively distracting Minseo, Hyungmin stood no chance at resisting one of the former Angels.

* * *

Jisoo was just about finished with hanging the clothes to dry when he heard the entrance door to the apartment open and close rather noisily, followed by smooching sounds and murmurs.

“Having fun without me?” Jisoo called out, only half-serious. Those two would never have fun without him – start it, hell yes (and it wasn’t like Jisoo wasn’t guilty of the same), but never have it entirely without all three of them present.

“Nope,” Jeonghan snickered before a moan interrupted his speech.

“Of course not Jisoo-ya,” Seungcheol yelped. “Hannie is just finishing the game he started!”

“Another game, Hannie?” Jisoo was intrigued.

Hanging the last shirt out to dry, he went to their bedroom and found quite a sight. Jeonghan was sitting on top of Seungcheol, pinning him down and tying his hands to the bedposts. Seungcheol was also blindfolded and lacking shirt, while Jeonghan was dressed in only a silken bathrobe and boxers.

“Explain, Hannie,” Jisoo chuckled and stripped his own shirt off as he approached the bed. “What game did you play?”

“One Cheollie was going to lose no matter what,” Jeonghan hissed as Seungcheol shifted under him, rubbing their hard-ons. “And now he has to suffer me being the boss.”

Jisoo nodded and went to plant a kiss on Seungcheol’s brow first. It was their usual game: one to play angel, the other devil while the third suffered, with no role being exclusive to any of them. Jeonghan was now playing the controlling devil, so Jisoo was to be soothing, yet madness-inducing angel.

“Did you have a good night otherwise, Cheollie?” Jisoo asked, gently dragging fingers down Seungcheol’s face as Jeonghan gyrated on his lap.

“Y-yes, m-mostly,” Seungcheol stuttered out, turning his head in the direction of Jisoo’ voice despite not being able to see him. “Ah- Hannie, please, Jisoo’s talking to me-”

“If you can talk, then I’m not doing my job well enough,” Jeonghan said smugly before yelping. “Jisoo-ya! That’s not fair!”

“I _am_ trying to talk with Cheol, Hannie,” Jisoo scolded his impatient lover playfully. “One would think you’re a teenager!”

“Hmph!” Jeonghan pouted but relented, settling on draping himself over Seungcheol in a parody of a blanket. Shua’s ideas, after all, were the most fun.

Jisoo smiled at Jeonghan, and refocused on Seungcheol. Now that he had more time to inspect his lover, Jisoo could finally see exactly what game Jeonghan decided to play that night. There were lipstick smears all over Seungcheol’s neck, and pointed ‘Jeonghan’s pet’ written across his chest and lightly defined abs.

So, Jeonghan was in _that_ type of mood. Jisoo was perfectly happy with it.

“Pretty marks you left on Cheollie, Hannie,” Jisoo hummed, tracing the letters with a fingertip. “But you forgot something.”

“Have I?” Jeonghan covered his mouth with his hand, eyes mock-wide in disbelief. “Was I a bad boy, Shua?”

Seungcheol groaned beneath them, but Jisoo decided to ignore him for a second, marvelling at the stunning contrast between his lover’s light tan and deep, burgundy-red lipstick Jeonghan favored so much. Jeonghan’s possessiveness rarely reared its head like this, and Jisoo wanted to enjoy it properly.

“Yes to both,” he hummed, finally deciding to take a little mercy on the poor co-owner of the _Diamond Heart_ and peppering his face and neck with kisses. “Naughty Jeonghannie, playing with _our_ Cheollie and not putting my name on him.”

He punctuated his words with a savage kiss that took Seungcheol completely off-guard, making both him and Jeonghan whine much to Jisoo’s delight.

“Aw, Shua, I’m so sorry,” Jeonghan pitched his voice high like a baby, hoping to find mercy. “I was just trying to get Cheollie to behave.”

Jisoo wasn’t having it, however. As much fun as it was teasing Seungcheol to the point of madness, this time Jisoo was all for driving Jeonghan crazy with want. He deserved it, after both going away on a short notice to help Seungcheol with talks and ditching their movie night, and now with marking Seungcheol as his pet and not theirs.

Nope, Jeonghan was going to sit out tonight while Jisoo had fun with Seungcheol.


End file.
